Enlaces
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: El tiempo y espacio cosas misteriosas. Si la magia no varia siempre sería la misma, y no hubieran misterios, ni cosas nuevas. El tiempo cosa misteriosa, y más si se juega con ella. Intermedio entre Erradicados y Renacer.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser incesantemente. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter otro _**SevMione**_, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros Severus/Hermione que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_ me dejen sus reviews… No sé, pero creo que son importantes para leer… tengo algo en mente relacionados con estos fanfics… Algunos que ya han leído ambos se habrán dado cuenta de que Una parte de _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ fue fusionada en _**Renacer**_… jajaj tuve algunos de ustedes que dijeron **CROSSOVERS** entre _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_… jajaj tengo mis razones. ;D así que… continuaré diciendo que los lean. Mi mente está maquinando cosas… Ya se darán cuenta después el porqué es necesario leerlas… Desde ahora digo que esta historia no será tan larga como las otras. Pero realmente este pequeño proyecto surcaba mi mente desde que tuve vacaciones entre Erradicados en el tiempo y Renacer… Creo que es necesaria para entrelazar ambas historias… Se puede decir que es como un Erradicados en el tiempo ½ jajaja o un lapsus entre estas, pero encuentro que tiene más relación con Erradicados en el tiempo…. No los agobio más Saludos a todos y a leer!

**Summary: **Prólogo

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Prólogo **_

30 de agosto 2009

Hermione caminaba rápidamente entre los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras cargaba una pesada estiva de libros en sus manos. Suspiró tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía mientras intentaba abrir una puerta de color azabache en las Mazmorras. Ya el frío que así allí ni le inmutaba ya había pasado casi 17 años desde que ese lugar ya no le daba miedo alguno. Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza alegremente. Sostuvo con su mentón los libros más altos mientras posaba todo el peso sobre su delgado cuerpo. Con una mano abrió la puerta y a sus oídos llegó el grito incomparable de una chica.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué rayos haces?-dijo una chica de pelo negro rizado mientras le miraba fijamente. –Sabes que a papá no le gustará absolutamente nada lo que estás haciendo.-sentenció la chica con las manos en jaras mientras ponía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hereneth… papá no puede enojarse de que le esté acomodando la nueva biblioteca… Además si no lo hago tendrá un desastre para cuando empiece a dar las clases de mañana.-dijo Hermione mientras soltaba los libros en una mesa cercana. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y observo minuciosamente a su hija la cual le miraba de la misma manera. Su hija tenía 13 años recién cumplidos y era la idéntica mezclas de ella y de Severus. Sonrió al ver a su hija flaca, alta de pelo riso color negro y ojos de color café.

-Descuida papá, me lo agradecerá… de eso estoy segura.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa complacida de que sería cierto. Tal vez le gritaría los primeros tres minutos y le pediría cuentas del porque había hecho eso pero después, como siempre terminaría dándole las gracias con un apasionado beso. Su hija le miró como solía hacer Severus cuando se traía algo entre manos y Hermione se limitó a continuar organizando los libros pasando por alto la actitud de su primogénita. Hermione continuo con su tarea pero al notar que su hija no se movía se limitó a mirarla nuevamente.

-Dime Hereneth… ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-¡ES SEAN!-dijo la chica explotando en un grito de rabia.- Volvió a dañar mi poción. No tienes ni la menor idea… se puso a echar polvo de acebo y jengibre en la poción…-pero no pudo terminar la acusación ya que un niño de unos 10 años entraba en la habitación con cara angelical como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-No es cierto mamá…-dijo el chiquillo mientras caminaba con los ojos brillantes.-fue un accidente.- dijo el niño mientras le miraba con esos ojos negros tan característicos de Snape. –No fue mi intención…

-¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! Para ti no fue nada ¿no? Sean Tobías Snape Granger.- gritó la chica hastiada ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano, el cual ni se inmutó ante la explosión de emotividad por parte de su hermana mayor.

-Si no fueras tan cursi tal vez no lo hubiera hecho…-dijo el chico con total tranquilidad.-yo solo intentaba mejorarla.- se defendió el chico mientras en ese instante entraba en el despacho Snape. Al hombre ya se le podían notar algunas canas en el pelo pero aún seguía igual que hacía unos años. Miró sonriente la escena y después de pasar su vista de Hermione a Hereneth y de Hereneth a Sean se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Rápidamente torno su rostro de felicidad en uno total mente serio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Reunión familiar?-dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

-Fue el…

-Fue ella…- dijeron los chicos a la vez. Snape alzó una mano en señal de silencio mientras le pedía a Hereneth que dijera su versión. La chica suspiro cansada mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano y comenzaba hablar con tono monocorde:

-Sean destrozó mi poción de muertos en vida…-se quejó la chica mientras miraba con rabia a su hermano menor.

-No es cierto… yo solo quise mejorarla.- se defendió el chico y Snape les miró tranquilamente.

-Si no fueras tan metiche ya la hubiera terminado…-se quejó la chica y Hermione miró a Severus para que interviniera antes de que eso se tornara en una pelea al estilo gladiador entre dos Snape. Severus carraspeó ganando terreno y sus dos hijos se callaron y le miraron un poco asustados. Hermione había aprendido que Snape=Snape era igual a temperamento, terquedad e inteligencia… así que ella compartía en mayor parte las mismas o sea… que Granger + Snape =GrangerSnape² (al cuadrado) y eso era sinónimo a una bomba nuclear.

-Hereneth… no debes insultar a tu hermano… tienes todo el semestre para hacer la poción. Y tú Sean no vuelvas a tocar el caldero de Hereneth.- dijo Snape tranquilamente mientras Hereneth le sacaba la lengua a su hermano, gesto que tuvo que terminar rápidamente ya que Snape le propinó una de esas miradas matadoras. –Ahora… salgan de aquí… Hereneth limpia el caldero y guárdalo.

-Pero papá…-se quejó la chica.

-Pero papá nada… es hora de dormir… y usted caballero mañana saldremos en la tarde a comprar un caldero plegable para usted.- dijo Snape tranquilamente mientras Hereneth componía un rostro de pocos amigos y Sean brincaba de alegría ante la noticia.

-Ahora un beso a mamá y uno a papá.-dijo Snape inclinándose para que sus hijos le dieran el beso de buenas noches. Después de que se despidieran salieron a sus diferentes cuartos no sin antes ambos empujarse al salir.

-Y sin peleas…-concluyó Hermione mientras abrazaba a Snape y serraba la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Estos niños terminarán dándome un infarto a este pobre corazón.-dijo Snape con un leve tono teatral. Hermione sonrió y soltó una sonora carcajada. Snape arqueó una ceja y miró divertido a Hermione.

-¿Qué?-dijo Snape un poco contrariado.

-Es solo que no puedo creer que el despreciable señor murciélago-no-me-importa-Granger-y-el-mundo, sea el mejor padre del mundo.- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba el cuello de Snape.

-Oye… eso es un insulto bajo… hace años no oía ese insulto… pequeña ratona de biblioteca.-dijo Snape sonriente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione.

-Ya lo creo, profesor Snape…-dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la prominente nariz.-pero lamentablemente he estado ocupada en el día de hoy con su querida biblioteca.

-¿Biblioteca?-dijo Snape sorprendido mientras miraba a Hermione. –Creo haberle informado señorita Granger… que no pusiera un solo dedo sobre mis libros… Creo que esto merece una detención.- siseo con malicia mientras besaba el cuello de la chica. Hermione rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Lamentablemente… profesor Snape, está mal informado. Yo estoy casada y tengo una hermosa familia y además no puedo recibir detención porque soy profesora.-dijo la chica mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Snape y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Sí puede ser… pero por si por mí fuera… le daría 100 puntos a Gryffindor.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Hermione con asombro mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

-Sí… le daría 10 puntos por ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo. 10 Puntos por ser la mejor madre del universo, 10 puntos por ser tan inteligente, 10 puntos por ser la mejor esposa de la historia, 10 puntos por ser tan Granger, 10 puntos por haber salvado el mundo en dos ocasiones, 10 puntos por ser tan amorosa, 10 puntos por soportarme todos los días, 10 puntos por ser la mejor de las profesoras y 10 puntos por ser tan buena en la…

-¡SEVERUS!-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada y dándole un puño mongo en el hombro. Severus le sonrió mientras se besaban apasionadamente. De momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¡POR MELRIN A VEMOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS POR DIOS!-dijo Hereneth mientras intentaba taparse los ojos con las manos. Hermione sonrió y Snape puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres Hereneth?-preguntó Snape un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-Que le digas a Sean que me devuelva el libro…-se quejó la chica mientras acomodaba sus lentes de lectura en el palo de la nariz con el seño totalmente fruncido.

-¡SEAN DEVUELVELE EL LIBRO A HERENETH!-gritó Snape con su tono frío y se oyeron unos paso ligeros hacia el cuarto de Hereneth y luego de regreso y un ligero cierre de puerta. Hereneth sonrió triunfante y cerró la puerta. Después que oyeron que Hereneth se encerró en su cuarto Hermione y Snape volvieron a mirarse amorosamente.

-Bueno en que nos habíamos quedado señorita Granger…

-En la delegación de puntos… pero creo que debería demostrarme los pasos de cómo es que se llega a ganar cada uno de esos puntos especialmente el punto final…-dijo Hermione picarona mientras Snape sonreía y volvían a besarse amorosamente.

*ya está jajaja se darán cuenta de algo… sí, no les voy a decir nada absolutamente nada… jajaj si siguieron la recomendación de arriba se darán cuenta del porque… bueno… aquí les dejo la nueva historia espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews ya saben cualquier tipo son resibido y un gran saludo todo Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1 Un viaje al pasado

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser incesantemente. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter otro _**SevMione**_, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros Severus/Hermione que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_ me dejen sus reviews… No sé, pero creo que son importantes para leer… tengo algo en mente relacionados con estos fanfics… Algunos que ya han leído ambos se habrán dado cuenta de que Una parte de _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ fue fusionada en _**Renacer**_… jajaj tuve algunos de ustedes que dijeron **CROSSOVERS** entre _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_… jajaj tengo mis razones. ;D así que… continuaré diciendo que los lean. Mi mente está maquinando cosas… Ya se darán cuenta después el porqué es necesario leerlas… Saludos a todos y a leer!

**Summary: **Sean viaja al pasado.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos:** Jisi Snape, MCamiSnape, JorgiDG y a todos ustedes por leer mi fic :D saludos!

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Un viaje al pasado**_

31 de agosto 2009

Hereneth se había levantado esa mañana completamente tranquila y alegre. Ya solo faltaba un día para que comenzaran que comenzaran las clases. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar su segundo año en Hogwarts y comenzar a estudiar. Al parecer eso le venía de familia. Sonrió al ver el libro de pociones que tenía al lado de su cama mientras se estiraba como gran oso y se estrujaba los ojos. Se levantó pesadamente mientras se ponía sus _cantunflas _de dormir ya que el frio piso de las Mazmorras le ponía los pelos de punta. Se preparó rápidamente y se vistió con un traje de color verde claro mientras se recogía el rizado cabello color azabache en una coleta de caballo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que tienes todo preparado para mañana? –se oía la voz de su madre que provenía de la planta baja.

-Sí, Herms amor… ya está todo preparado. Le envié a McGonagall el listado terminado del primer semestre.

-Buenos días papá… mamá…-dijo Hereneth mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Hermione se acercó a su hija mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. La chica solo asintió mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-¿Y terminaste tu el informe de runas?-continuo Snape con la conversación mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. La morena solo asintió.

-Sí…decidí hacerle un cambio al currículo, espero que a McGonagall no le moleste.-Hereneth… tu padre y yo saldremos un momento a la oficina de la directora. Quiero que le eches el ojo a Sean. ¿Está bien?-La chica compuso una mueca de disgusto muy al estilo Snape. Severus levanto una ceja mientras miraba fijamente a su hija, la chica se tenso mientras asentía con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió mientras terminaba de limpiar los trastes del desayuno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Enano… ¿Dónde estás?-Hereneth había abierto la puerta del cuarto de Sean. El chico estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro de pociones para principiantes. Su hermana bufó un poco molesta. El chico levantó la vista ante la presencia de su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el pequeño mientras retomaba la lectura.

-Voy a salir un momento a la biblioteca. Ayer se me quedó mi libro de Runas avanzadas en la mesa de la bibliotecaria. Así que no se te ocurra entrometer tus narices en mis aposentos o tu hermosa cabellera grasienta pasara a ser historia.-la chica cerro de un portazo la puerta haciendo que el chico le sacara la lengua exageradamente. Sean Tobías Snape Granger era un chico de diez años, y para su edad era un niño muy despierto. Había nacido con el don innato de las pociones al igual que su hermana y su padre… pero él tenía una visión más amplia. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por los muggles, aunque él había compartido con sus abuelos paternos. Pero la extraña forma de vida de los muggle le llamaba la atencion. Volar en escobas… eso era otro cuento, al parecer había adquirido el miedo gracias a su madre. Pero más que nada lo más que detestaba en el mundo eran las serpientes. Nada más de pensar en ellas le daba un horrible escalofrío. Se sentí más Gryffindor que nada... pero según su padre… El terminaría en Slythering. Siempre que salía ese tema terminaba totalmente molesto, el no quería ser Slythering. El quería ser un Gryffindor como su madre. Pero como ya Hereneth estaba allí, que el callera no sería algo tan festivo. Termino de leer su ejemplar de pociones para principiantes mientras un olor peculiar llego a sus narices.

-¿Qué rayos? A Hereneth se le olvido a pagar el caldero de nuevo…-el chico se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de su hermana. Se tensó ligeramente al recordar la amenaza que le había hecho su hermana pero negó con la cabeza. El era un Snape Granger… y por ende era un niño valiente. Tomo aire antes de entrar al cuarto de su hermana, tan organizado y para ser de una chica un poco soso en tonos… pero tenía de quien sacar el gusto… a su padre, a diferencia de él… que bueno en sensibilidad y aspecto sentimental era una copia idéntica de Hermione. Sonrió mientras se acercaba al caldero.

-Con que haciendo cura para la gripe… ¿no?-Sean se acercó al caldero pero notó que algo estaba mal. Se suponía que la poción que se estaba cociendo en esos momentos tuviera un tono… azulado y no uno… ¿grisáceo?

-¡Por las barbitas de Merlín!-dijo el chico mientras abría ampliamente los ojos como platos. El caldero comenzó a moverse alocadamente mientras comenzaba a burbujear el contenido. El chico se echó para atrás con la cara hecha un desastre y todo tembloroso. Regla número uno en pociones…. Nunca pero NUNCA te acerques a un caldero más de lo necesario y más aún si este comienza a hacer extraños movimientos. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo el caldero de cobre de Hereneth. Regla número dos cubre tu rostro lo mejor posible. En ese instante el caldero se movía furiosamente haciendo que su contenido se esparciera por el suelo del cuarto de Hereneth y de momento un sonoro ruido invadió la estancia. Cuando Sean abrió los ojos casi se desmaya del susto.

-Hereneth me va a matar.-dijo el chiquillo al ver como el cuarto de su hermana estaba completamente lleno de humo y sus cosas estaban llenas de una viscosa sustancia gris. El chico salió rápidamente mientras se oía como la alarma de incendios se prendía en la casa. Completamente asustado, salió asustado al pasillo encontrándose con su hermana de frente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué has hecho mocoso?-pregunto Hereneth mientras veía que la ropa de Sean estaba llena de un liquido gris. De la puerta por donde el morocho había salido se podía oler el humo y el olor chamuscado de poción.- ¿Tocaste mi caldero?-Hereneth había tomado a Sean por el cuello de la camisa. El niño abrió los ojos como platos.-Mira que te lo dije… cuando mamá…-pero no pudo terminar porque otra explosión sonó dentro del cuarto.

-¡Merlín!-la chica soltó a su hermano pero antes de continuar le dijo.-Me las pagaras enano.-Y como alma que lleva el diablo Hereneth entro al apartamento con varita en mano. Sean temblaba de miedo, no sabía cuan terrible seria… si enfrentar a Hereneth o a sus padres. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado escalera a riba fuera de las Mazmorras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya está… gracias Severus. Le he pedido a Longbottom que este año haga la ceremonia del sombrero y…-pero McGonagall no pudo continuar con su conversación. El sonido de una alarma de incendio se escucho en la estancia. Hermione y Snape miraron rápidamente al mapa que había en la parte trasera del escritorio de la directora mientras ambos se ponían completamente pálidos. Sin decir nada ambos salieron a toda prisa hacia las Mazmorras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1 de agosto de 1997 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Mazmorras

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana las campanadas del reloj de Hogwarts comenzaban a sonar y Sean corría a toda prisa fuera de las mazmorras. No sabía qué dirección tomar, salió corriendo entre tapices y caminos sin mirar por donde iba. Estaba completamente sudoroso y apestaba a poción quemada. Pero eso le tenía de menos cada vez que pensaba en lo que podían hacerle sus padres o peor a un… su hermana. Las primeras tres campanadas ya habían sonado y Sean corría desesperado por un largo pasillo. Literalmente Sean había nacido en Hogwarts y lo consideraba su hogar, pero en el tiempo que llevaba allí viviendo nunca, pero nunca había deparado en la existencia de ese pasillo. Dos campanadas más y Sean corría más y más… Logró percatarse que al fondo del pasillo había un extraño lienzo donde estaba pintado al parecer un_ girateimpos_ y alrededor de él estaban pintados un hombre y una mujer, que estaban agarrando la pieza de oro ambos uno a cada mano. Dos campanadas más marcando el indicio de las nueve de la mañana Sean vio como las dos figuras del cuadro le miraban expectantes y con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros. El chico no sabía el porqué no se detenía, sentía como si una fuerza superior a la suya le jalara hacia el cuadro. El chico pudo ver como las figuraras del lienzo se salieron de torso para riba del cuadro. El niño se paró completamente asombrado mientras el hombre y la mujer le colocaban el _giratiempos_. El chico se tensó levemente al recordar que su madre siempre le decía que si uno estaba en apuros, Hogwarts siempre estaba allí para ayudarles. Y según él, se encontraba en un apuro… en un muy grande apuro. Las últimas dos campanadas sonaron y Sean sintió como se funcionaba en la pintura. Sentía que el Hogwarts donde estaba segundos antes se hacía distante, sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo y al abrir sus ojos no vio nada y tuvo miedo. Sean palpaba a la nada mientras intentaba hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales se sentían apagadas.

En ese instante el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y frente a él se mostraban imágenes diversas de acontecimientos que habían pasado, estaban pasando o pasarían. Fue una sensación extraña la que sintió cuando el tiempo comenzó a rotar nuevamente. Las imágenes se volvían cada vez más rápidas y no podía identificar absolutamente nada. Sus pequeños pies se despegaron del suelo en el cual se encontraba y comenzó a volar entre imágenes que no podían distinguir. Oía voces, risas, gritos, ruidos extraños y sonidos que no pudieron distinguir. Sin entender cómo ni porque todo nuevamente comenzó a ser oscuro. Sintió una fuerza extraña que le tomó por el hombro y un golpe fuerte de luz le segó totalmente y de golpe calló en el suelo.

Se sentía completamente mareado y fuera de sí, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado. Abrió levemente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al suelo adoquinado.

-¿Qué rayos…?- el niño se levantó mientras se limpiaba el pantalón de color crema, obviando el mundo a su alrededor. Levantó delicadamente el rostro mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para poder enfocar su vista. Mientras se tensaba al darse cuenta de que estaba aún en Hogwarts. Pero al parecer no estaba solo, logro captar que estaba solo a palmos del salón de su papá. Si tan solo pudiera llegar antes que Hereneth y contarle lo que realmente pasó… Sí eso arría. Sonrió de medio lado mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió entro corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su padre con la cabeza gacha sobre unos pergaminos. De momento se detuvo en seco. Algo no estaba del todo bien allí. Paso sus asustados ojos por la estancia. Ya había un grupo tomando curso… ¿Pero en Hogwarts las clases comienzan mañana?-se dijo el niño mentalmente mientras veía como los otros niños le devolvían la mirada curiosos. Deparó que estaba en la clase de Pociones, ya que los niños tenían los calderos frente a sus mesas. El salón no estaba muy llenos, solo habían como unos diez estudiantes y al parecer eran de primer año. Nunca en su vida en Hogwarts el les había visto allí. Se tensó al pensar que estaba en el salón de Pociones. Esa era la materia que su padre impartía… Se encogió de hombros mientras corría rápidamente a donde Snape y le jalaba de la túnica.

-¡Papá!-dijo el niño mientras le jalaba la túnica, Snape se tensó mientras soltaba todos los pergaminos que estaba leyendo.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?-el niño oyó la voz de bajo de su padre. Se tensó más aún como pudo dentro de su pequeñez. El chico casi con los ojos intento enfocar su vista pero le sorprendió lo que encontró allí, su padre… ¿Era su padre, no? Pero… se veía… se veía distinto.

-P…p…p…-comenzó a balbucear Sean mientras veía el seño fruncido de Snape que le miraba como si lo quisiera devorar vivo. Nunca en su vida su padre le había hecho ese gesto, si le había mirado con dureza, pero no como le miraba en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Interrumpiendo mi clase… ¿Qué forma de entrar es esa y más de gritar a voz en cuello que soy su padre?-le dijo Snape con las manos en las caderas y completamente molesto. El niño continuaba parpadeando mientras le miraba completamente asombrado.

-Esto no se queda así jovencito… ¿y su uniforme?

-Yo… yo no…-tartamudeo el chico un poco asustado, esa actitud de su padre no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Con que sí, ah? Saltándose las reglas… Lo llevaré con el Dumbledore, hoy me ha tomado de buenas... Creo que él sabrá qué hacer con mocosos como tú.

-¿Dónde están tus canas?-pregunto el niño inocentemente mientras le miraba extrañado. Todos los niños de la estancia comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente. Snape compuso una mueca de odio mientras pasaba la vista por la estancia. Todos los chicos se tensaron. El hombre devolvió sus oscuros ojos sobre los azabaches del niño, en ese momento Snape se sintió un poco desconcertado. Negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse con su habitual voz fría hacia el niño.

-¿También se cree el payaso del grupo, no es así? Ahora me acompañará directamente hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore…-y así Snape tomó al chico por la camiseta y lo jaló fuera de la sala de clases.

*yuyuí… jajaj bueno ¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? Pobre Sean jajaj el chiquillo se encuentra con su padre jaja pero que impresión ¿no? Jajaj ya saben dejen sus reviews y todas esas cositas… Los espero en el siguiente capítulo :) Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2 ¿Dumbledore?

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser incesantemente. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter otro _**SevMione**_, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros Severus/Hermione que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_ me dejen sus reviews… No sé, pero creo que son importantes para leer… tengo algo en mente relacionados con estos fanfics… Algunos que ya han leído ambos se habrán dado cuenta de que Una parte de _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ fue fusionada en _**Renacer**_… jajaj tuve algunos de ustedes que dijeron **CROSSOVERS** entre _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_… jajaj tengo mis razones. ;D así que… continuaré diciendo que los lean. Mi mente está maquinando cosas… Ya se darán cuenta después el porqué es necesario leerlas… Saludos a todos y a leer!

**Summary: **Sean conoce a Dumbledore.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos:** Jisi Snape, MCamiSnape, JorgiDG, Ruth, minerva91 y a todos ustedes por leer mi fic :D saludos!

**Contestación a los reviews:** Ruth: Hey! Saludos amiga ;D espero que esté todo bien sip jajaj pobre de Sean pero que se va a hacer… jajaj Saludos ;D

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**¿Dumbledore?**_

1 de agosto de 1997 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Despacho del Profesor Dumbledore

Snape le arrastraba casi por todo el pasillo y Sean no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía pensar que ese, ese que le llevaba a rastras era su amoroso padre… ¿amoroso? Pues sí Snape con su familia era toda adoración… nada comparado con sus estudiantes. Snape iba murmurando un sinfín de cosas inentendibles para el chico mientras de vez en cuando le miraba examinándole. Según su madre, el era una copia idéntica de Severus. Pero el nunca había visto el parecido con su padre. La nariz que él tenía era la copia idéntica de Hermione, pero eso sí su cabello lacio y sus ojos azabaches eran idénticos a los de su padre. Con la excepción que tenía unas cuantas pecas regadas en su nariz y cachetes. Sean vio como Snape se paraba frente a la gárgola de piedra que daba al final del pasillo.

-Caramelos de limón.-pronuncio Snape con su voz de bajo, con sequedad mientras arrastraba al chico escaleras arriba. Sean había estado simplemente cuatro veces en la oficina de la directora y solo había sido para acompañar a su madre a llevar uno que otro documento. Snape tocó fuerte mente a la puerta mientras se oía un lejano pase en la voz de un hombre. A Sean le extraño completamente pero no le dio tiempo a razonar mientras era arrastrado nuevamente por Snape.

-Severus… mi querido amigo ¿Qué te trae a estas horas por mi oficina? ¿No se supone que estas en clase?-dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba sus espejuelos de luna.

-Sí,-afirmo el hombre con un leve hastío en la voz.-Pero quien en su maldito juicio podría dar clase si un maldito mocoso entra en la estancia gritando que es tu hijo.-En ese momento Snape jaló a Sean haciéndole frente al director. Dumbledore abrió sus orbes como platos mientras miraba al chico y a Snape. Sean estaba totalmente cohibido ante la nueva actitud que mostraba su padre.

-Severus…-comenzó a decir el hombre.

-Severus nada, Dumbledore… aquí tenemos una situación. ¿De dónde rayos salió este niño y porque dice que es mi hijo? Hasta donde sé en mi estúpida vida ese pensamiento no ha llegado hasta mi brillante cerebro.-dijo el hombre con rencor mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chico. Sean se estremeció mientras sus pequeños ojos azabaches se inundaba de lágrimas y Dumbledore pudo notar eso.

-Ven pequeño… ven aquí…-dijo Dumbledore mientras hacía señas a que el niño se acercara. Al parecer el niño le miraba un poco asustado. Una vez el niño estaba a su lado Dumbledore le miro amorosamente mientras le decía:

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore… y soy el director de Hogwarts…

-¿Director?-pregunto el niño un poco curioso mientras Dumbledore le sonreía.

-Sí, y bueno... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Sean… Sean Tobías Snape…-dijo el niño con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su camiseta color esmeralda. Snape se tensó al oír el nombre del pequeño.

-No, no es cierto.-seguía Snape un poco contrariado.-No puedes ser un Snape… tan solo… tan solo míralo Albus.- decía Snape molesto.-Esto es una locura… yo… me voy a clases. Resuelve esto como puedas. Y tú-dijo dirigiéndose al niño.- No se te ocurra a abrir la bocota a decir que eres un Snape y menos a decir que eres mi hijo… porque si no…-le fulminó con la mirada mientras Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya Severus… creo que debe haber alguna razón para esto… vete a clases...-Snape le dio la espalda a ambos y con un sonoro cierre de puerta salió gloriosamente. Sean volvió a tensarse mientras sus ojitos denotaban tristeza.

-Tranquilo… Severus… ese es su habitual temperamento.-dijo Dumbledore mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Es que nunca lo había visto así… solo había oído que se comportaba así en sus clases… pero él. Papá nunca fue así conmigo.-los ojos del niño comenzaron a nublarse nuevamente mientras Dumbledore lo abrazaba para darle fuerzas.

-Tranquilo… no llores pequeño. Y dime Sean, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El pequeño niño miro entre asombrado y exaltado al director. Sonrío genuinamente como lo hace un niño a su edad y se limitó a contestar todo lo que quisiera saber ese señor, en fin el era su personaje favorito dentro de la historia de la magia y ahora lo tenía de frente, se sentía… importante.

-Tengo 10 años…

-10 años…-Repitió Dumbledore como si nada.

-Y dime Sean… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Precisamente… ¿Cómo apareciste en la clase de Snape?

-Yo… bueno… todo es culpa de Hereneth…-dijo el niño mientras ponía el seño fruncido y las manos en jaras muy al estilo Snape, arrancando del anciano una sonrisa triunfante.-Fue culpa de ella… si no hubiera dejado el caldero encendido… No hubiera explotado.

-¿Hereneth?-preguntó Dumbledore un poco interesado intentando no presionar al niño.

-Sí mi hermana. Ella siempre, solo lo hace para impresionar a papá. Como es la mayor siempre quiere opacarme y…

-¿Tienes una hermana mayor?-El niño solo asintió mientras comenzaba a jugar con un caramelo de limón que Albus tenía sobre el escritorio. En ese instante se oyó como la puerta se abría para dar paso a la profesora McGonagall que miraba al niño con extrañeza.

-Buenas tardes Albus… ¿y el niño?

-Un polizón del tiempo mí querida Minerva.-dijo Dumbledore con toda naturalidad como si hubiera dicho que hoy es lunes. La bruja sonrió y al deparar en las palabras de Dumbledore su rostro reflejó asombro. Miró tanto a Dumbledore como al niño mientras volvía a posar sus asombradas orbes sobre el anciano profesor.

-¿Del tiempo?-dijo la bruja sin poderse creer lo que veía sus ojos.

-Descuida… ya sabemos que nuestro querido Severus no quedará eternamente solo….

**Unos días antes de la recuperación de Hereneth y Sean en la Era Merlineana**

-Ya el reloj de arena se tornó completamente azul, mi querido Arturo. Mi teoría del tiempo y espacio puede ser relativamente verdadera.-dijo un mago muy entrado en años mientras observaba un extraño reloj de arena, la cual su arena se había vuelto de un tono azuloso.

-¿Y que quieres decir con eso Merlín? En realidad no comprendo.

-Esto mi querido Arturo…-Merlín señalaba su reloj de arena.-Es la prueba de que el día en que vivimos hoy es el mismo día, en este siglo, en el pasado, en el que sigue y el anterior. Es decir… que nuestro futuro aquí mi querido Arturo… es incierto. Nosotros tenemos la capacidad y la libertad de elegir cambiarlo. –Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.-Y esto… es indicador de que estamos a punto de vivir otra dimensión.

-¿Dimensión?

-A lo que quiero llegar Arturo… es que ya que el futuro es incierto… en el se puede influir mediante un presente, y este puede cambiar el mismo. Pero puede ser cambiante no tan solo por un ser… o por algún tiempo. Nuestro futuro se puede ver fluctuante y variante por más de una forma. Y esa es mi teoría. Que no importa en qué tiempo o espacio estemos… el futuro es incierto y cambiante y puede influir en él cualquier persona vinculada a nuestra esencia.

El rey Arturo simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba con gran deleite el misterioso reloj de arena y sin más Arturo y Merlín salieron de la estancia dejando en toda su gloria el curioso y mágico artefacto que continuaba brillando en toda su expansión y gloria.


	4. Capítulo 3 ¡¿Un hijo!

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser incesantemente. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter otro _**SevMione**_, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros Severus/Hermione que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_ me dejen sus reviews… No sé, pero creo que son importantes para leer… tengo algo en mente relacionados con estos fanfics… Algunos que ya han leído ambos se habrán dado cuenta de que Una parte de _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ fue fusionada en _**Renacer**_… jajaj tuve algunos de ustedes que dijeron **CROSSOVERS** entre _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_… jajaj tengo mis razones. ;D así que… continuaré diciendo que los lean. Mi mente está maquinando cosas… Ya se darán cuenta después el porqué es necesario leerlas… Saludos a todos y a leer!

**Summary: **Snape le cuenta a Hermione que tiene un hijo.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**¡¿Un hijo? **_

25 de septiembre 1997 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Mazmorras de Hogwarts

-¡Severus! ¿Pero desde cuando el señor tenebroso te encomendó eso?…

-Anoche, cuando fui a la reunión… no creas que esto me agrada Albus… no me tienta en nada la idea de tener que arreglármelas sin ti después que realicemos el trato en el que llegamos… nadie confiará en mi Albus… y lo sabes…- dijo Snape mientras miraba exasperado a Dumbledore que se tocaba distraídamente la barba. Sean estaba al fondo de la estancia y al parecer se encontraba muy entretenido con un libro de pociones avanzadas que Snape había dejado sobre el taburete. Snape suspiró mientras devolvía la vista sobre Dumbledore. Todavía no se creía el jueguito ese de que ese tal "Sean Tobías… ni que Snape" era su hijo. ¿¡Hijo? A veces le costaba pensar como había terminado estando con Hermione… cosa que nunca le había pasado por la cabeza… y Merlín sabrá de donde había salido ese pequeño que le había llamado papá… Lo bueno que había pasado desde aquel día era que el viejo de Dumbledore se había quedado con el pequeño y no le había visto hasta ese día.–Créeme me pesa mucho el ser maestro… más me pesará ser director de Hogwarts… no soporto ninguno de estos mocosos.-Snape señaló con un dedo al pequeño que seguía ignorando por todo lo alto a los dos adultos.

-¿Mocosos?-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa traviesa.-No creo que todos incluyan a cierta chica… que de casualidad es la mejor de su clase y que curiosamente tú has tenido contacto con ella últimamente. Es sorprendente ya que no te llevabas muy bien con Granger Severus…-dijo Dumbledore mirándole sobre los espejuelos con ojos intrigantes y una sonrisa pícara. Además tenemos otro asunto aquí que resolver… no pensarás que me haré cargo de tu hijo…

-N-no sé de q-que hablas y ni me in-interesa…-tartamudeo Snape y luego se aclaró la garganta. –En realidad Dumbledore si vas a traer chismes de mi persona… y no ese que está allí sentado no es mi hijo.-Snape estaba un poco molesto mientras volvía a mirar al pequeño. Algo en su interior se removía al ver a ese pequeño e indefenso niño tan tranquilo y vivaz leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos… y al parecer… al niño le gustaba. Snape parpadeo un poco mientras Dumbledore le sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

-Solamente te digo…-le atajó Dumbledore. -Que la cuides Severus… ella es… es una chica especial… y por ende debes hacerte cargo de Sean. El niño dice que es tu hijo, y por lo que es obvio viene del futuro. Y no lo niegues Severus… me recuerda a ti en tu primer año en Hogwarts.- dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila y esperanzada.

Snape suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano restregándose el rostro. Negó con la cabeza aún con la mano en el rostro mientras Dumbledore le ponía una mano en el hombro para darle fuerzas.-No sé de qué…- pero Snape no pudo terminar su comentario por que Dumbledore hablo antes de que terminara, con ese aire tan peculiar que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Sabes muy bien de que te hablo… Severus… descuida, no me entrometeré entre ustedes. Pero debes saber que el tiempo y el espacio… son cosas, misteriosas… La magia es fluctuante y variable. Mutante… si ella no realizara estos cambios sería siempre la misma, y no hubieran misterios, ni cosas nuevas. El tiempo cosa misteriosa, y más aún si se juega con ella. Es parte del universo ser lo que somos y parte de nosotros dejarle saber a él de lo que somos capaces. Pero siempre hay un precio alto el cual pagamos por ser parte de este ciclo y más si se lucha por amor… y te quedaras con Sean hasta que encuentre la manera de re enviarle a su época. Por algo estará aquí… me imagino que el tiempo sabrá el porqué le envió.- Y así el director le dio la espalda a Severus y lo dejó sumamente confuso. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pálida Hermione, con la mano en acción para abrir la cerradura.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger…- le sonrió a la chica que estaba totalmente paralizada. -Es todo un placer verla por las mazmorras… Esta noche habrá tarta de limón… Espero verle en la cena.- y así Dumbledore salió rápidamente hacia las escalinatas que llevaban hacia el Vestíbulo principal.

-Maldito viejo descerebrado…- Hermione oyó que dijo Snape mientras se tiraba en su silla reclinable. La chica entro cuidadosamente al despacho y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Snape negaba con la cabeza mientras esta la tenía apoyada en una mano, en pose pensativa. Hermione se acerco con cuidado ya que Severus tenía cerca de su escritorio una poción calentando. No era raro ver que Snape preparara pociones, pero le caía la curiosidad ya que él no era el profesor de Pociones. Hermione rodeó la poción y el escritorio y se dirigió frente a Snape. Le tomó por los hombros pero Snape ni reacciono. Hermione le miró atentamente y se percató de que Snape tenía en una de las mejillas un corte un poco infectado. Le levantó el rostro a Snape para poderle mirar a los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos que tanto amaba, pero que estos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Hermione no le cuestiono, no le hablo simplemente le abrazo. Le acarició la espalda y le susurraba cuanto le amaba. Snape ni se inmuto, simplemente se dejaba vencer por esa mujer que en poco tiempo había cambiado su ser. Le había dado luz a su vida, le había dado nuevas esperanzas y una razón por la cual estar vivo. Suspiró e inhalo su aroma ese tan característico de rosas y lirios. Cuando creyó que se quedaría dormido le dijo con voz baja y débil:

-Gracias…

Hermione no había deparado aun en el pequeño que les observaba cuidadosamente tras el ejemplar de pociones avanzadas. Una vez que se despego de Severus casi termina en el techo agarrada del susto que se dio al ver como esas dos orbes color azabache, del mismo tono que el de Severus le miraban con esa ya más que conocida curiosa mirada, con la misma intensidad. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras miraba al niño que ni se atrevía a mover un dedo.

-Severus… ¿y el niño?-preguntó Hermione mientras agarraba de la solapa de la túnica a Snape. El hombre miró un poco más tranquilo al pequeño mientras devolvía la mirada a Hermione. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía al cuarto de baño dejando a Hermione al pequeño Sean de frente uno mirando al otro. Sean miraba con un poco de terror a Hermione mientras la chica intentaba acercarse. El chico parecía asustado y Hermione pudo notarlo.

-Descuida pequeño… no te haré nada. Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sean…-contestó el niño mientras miraba entre asombrado y asustado a Hermione. La chica no pasó por alto la mirada que le lanzaba el pequeño. Sonrió de medio lado mientras arrastraba una pequeña silla de madera y se sentaba frente al pequeño.

-Y dime… Sean… ¿Qué haces en el despacho del profesor Snape? Al parecer no tienes la edad de estar en Hogwarts… ¿O sí?-El pequeño negó mientras serraba el libro de pociones avanzadas y se acomodaba en el sillón para poder hablar mejor con la morena.

-No, no tengo la edad para entrar a Hogwarts.-dijo el pequeño con un poco de soltura.-Pero el año entrante podré entrar a Hogwarts… Papá dice que seré un Slythering…-el niño compuso una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba un poco más tranquilo a la morena.-Pero yo quiero ser un Gryffindor como mamá.-Hermione sonrió mientras oía como Snape entraba a la estancia nuevamente.

-Ya veo que conoces a Sean…-dijo Snape mientras sonreía de medio lado. Tal vez el pequeño decía la verdad. Simplemente le había costado saber que en un futuro no muy lejano sería padre. Pero no quería hacerse vagas ilusiones. El sabía que el futuro era incierto y que de él se podía esperar una gama de dimensiones diferentes en las cuales podían influir en su presente. Sonrió al ver a Hermione que se paraba al lado del pequeño.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche con él?-le pregunto Snape con total naturalidad mientras comenzaba a organizar unos pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio mientras Hermione le miraba confusa.

-¿Quedarme con él?...-Hermione miro al niño el cual le miraba con esas orbes negras muy al estilo Severus Snape cuando deseaba algo con todo su ser. Bufo mientras negaba con la cabeza al percatarse del parecido que tenían ambos. Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, con migo no hay problema… después de todo, en quien confío después de mi es en ti… y sé que Sean estará seguro contigo.-Snape le guiño un ojo a Sean haciendo que el niño se confundiera mientras Hermione bufaba en señal de entender que Snape quería estar a solas esa noche.

-Está bien… lo que digas. Solo por esta noche ¿no?-dijo Hermione mientras le daba la mano al pequeño Sean la cual el niño no dudó dos veces en dársela.- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará el niño?-pregunto Hermione mientras observaba como Snape terminaba de ordenar los pergaminos en orden alfabético.

-No lo sé… Dumbledore me dijo, que tal vez tenga una misión o algo así…

-¿Misión? Severus… es tan solo un niño.-dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Sean que esta vez miraba aun más confuso a Snape.

-Creo que esto irá para largo… Hermione… ¿puedes tomar asiento mientras te digo algo?-La morena asintió mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde minutos antes estaba Sean. El niño tragó hondo al ver como su padre se acercaba. Tal vez estaba más calmado que en la tarde pero él sabía que ese Severus Snape, no era el Severus Snape que conocía. El hombre se pasó ambas manos sobre el rostro mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Hermione esperaba impaciente mientras movía uno de sus pies. Sean sonrió al ver esa actitud que había optado Hermione, era la misma que le veía a su madre cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Siempre movía su pie derecho en forma circular, manía que al parecer… siempre había tenido consigo.

-Esto es un poco complicado…-dijo Snape mientras sacaba sus manos del rostro y posaba sus orbes azabaches sobre las orbes mieles de Hermione. -Tú más que nadie, sabes que alterar el tiempo tiene sus consecuencias…-Hermione asintió mientras miraba con curiosidad a Snape.- A lo que quiero llegar es… que tu como yo sabemos que el tiempo es variante. Y muchas veces pueden ocurrir eventos los cuales suelen pasar por… simplemente…

-Magia.-dijo Hermione mientras asentía dándole entender a Severus que entendía completamente lo que quería decir pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso con el pequeño Sean.

-Puesto que ya sabemos esto… puede que te suene un poco chocante lo que te voy a decir… pero…

-¿Sí?-Snape tomó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y decía a toda escapada.

-Sean es mi hijo.-ante esas palabras Hermione se frisó enteramente. La palabra mi e hijo en la boca de Snape eran más que chocantes… ¿Snape un hijo? Pero lo peor del caso no era eso… era el ¿Y de quien? ¿A caso le estaba engañando todo este tiempo? ¿Tendría amantes y de estos encuentros nació ese pequeño que estaba a su lado? Las orbes miles de Hermione comenzaron a nublarse mientras Snape se daba cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Hermione.

-Herms…-La chica no contesto. Snape suspiro mientras tomaba fuerzas para continuar hablando.-Sean es mi hijo… sí, pero no en este tiempo.-dijo Snape mientras el pequeño le miraba asombrado. Snape le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras el niño se tranquilizaba al lado de Hermione que seguía aun un poco dolida y más aun confusa con lo que acababa de oír.

-No entiendo…-dijo Hermione mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Snape suspiro nuevamente para retomar fuerzas y dirigirse a la morena.

-Hermione… por eso te explique lo del tiempo. Sean está aquí…. Pero es un polizón en el tiempo. No es de este tiempo, es del futuro. Por alguna extraña razón está aquí… la cual me gustaría saber…-en ese momento Snape le miró un poco serio mientras Sean se encogía de hombros y se acercaba más a Hermione. La chica solo asintió mientras le decía:

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estará tu hijo aquí?-dijo Hermione con un deje de dolor en la voz. Mientras Snape comprendía el porqué la morena usaba ese tono. Tenía miedo de que en un futuro ambos no estuvieran juntos… y aunque no se lo creyera, él pensaba igual.

-No lo sé… pero al parecer… era importante que llegara o algo por el estilo. Hasta que no sepamos el porqué llego aquí y lo que debe de hacer… estará con nosotros. Y dime Sean… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?-El pequeño niño se tensó al lado de Hermione al ver el seño fruncido de su padre. Tragó hondo antes de continuar… y eso que él pensaba que se salvaría de un castigo por parte de su padre…al parecer tendría que dar cuentas dobles. Suspiro antes de proseguir:

-Todo fue culpa de Hereneth…-dijo el pequeño mientras fruncía el seño muy al estilo Snape. Ante tal confesión Hermione y Snape se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Hereneth?-dijo Hermione interesada ante la confesión mientras se volteaba a ver al pequeño.

-Sí… ella siempre. Todo fue por su culpa si no hubiera dejado la poción en cocción no hubiera explotado en el apartamento… además papá no estaba el estaba…-el chico se detuvo mientras miraba a sus dos padres que le miraban completamente interesados en la confesión.-El estaba contigo en el despacho de la directora.-concluyó muy seguro y convencido de lo que había dicho mientras dejo a Snape y a Hermione un poco contrariados.

-¿Hereneth?... ¿Quién es Hereneth?-pregunto Hermione un poco confusa.

-Mi hermana.-respondió el niño como si eso fuera lo más obvio de todo mientras Hermione y Snape se miraban completamente asombrados.

-¿Tienes una hermana?-pregunto Snape mientras el niño se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. El corazón de Snape brincaba a mil por hora al enterarse que no tan solo tenía un hijo, si no que tenía dos… tenía la parejita. Sonrió torpemente mientras pensaba en ello.

-Sean… has dicho que yo estaba en el despacho de la… ¿directora? Pero Hogwarts tiene director.-dijo Hermione un poco confusa.

-Sí, pero en nuestra época hay directora.-Hermione y Snape se miraron un poco tensos imaginándose lo que pudo ocurrir.

-Y dime… Sean… ¿Qué hacía Hermione conmigo en el despacho de la directora?-El niño frunció el seño mientras miraba a ambos y se encogía de hombros. Qué más daba eran sus padres y además de todo, la situación era totalmente confusa para su pequeño cerebro de 10 años.

-Pues es obvio… llevando los documentos de inicio de semestre.-dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros.-Tú y mamá siempre los llevan juntos.-Hermione miro con los ojos abiertos como platos a Snape mientras este le miraba de la misma manera. No podía ser cierto lo que sus oídos acababan de oír… ¿o sí?

-Sean…-dijo Snape con sumo cuidado mientras se acercaba más al pequeño.-Que quieres decir con que tu mamá y yo siempre los entregamos juntos…-El pequeño le miro ceñudo y un poco mosqueado ante la actitud que estaban teniendo sus padres.

-Sí, tu y mamá…-dijo el niño mientras señalaba a Hermione.-Siempre entregan el informe inicial a la directora juntos.-Hubo un silencio en la estancia en el cual nadie se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada. Hermione ni Snape podían creer lo que habían oído en ese momento. Ante ellos estaba su pequeño…

-Dime… Sean… ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-dijo Hermione un poco dudosa tratando de cerciorarse de que había odio del todo bien. Snape estaba completamente frisado al lado suyo sin dar crédito a lo que había oído. El niño les miro un poco cansado y molesto ya este juego se estaba yendo de proporciones.

-¿De verdad?... estoy cansado y lo que quiero es ir a dormir antes de continuar mi lectura de Runas Antiguas…-dijo el pequeño mientras hacía le ademan de levantarse y Hermione le detuvo.

-Vamos… solo esto último… dime tu nombre completo y te prometo que te dejaré en paz.-Hermione le sonrió levemente mientras el niño suspiraba pesadamente.

-Ya vale… Sean Tobías Snape… ¿ya?-dijo el niño un poco asqueado mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

-No… ¿y el otro apellido?-pregunto la morena tranquilamente. El niño continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

-En Reino unido solo usamos el apellido paterno.-le recordó el niño mientras se encogía de hombros. Hermione bufo un poco cansada.

-Eso lo sé Sean… pero aun así se inscribe el apellido al nacer… dime tu segundo apellido.-Hermione casi le ruega al pequeño mientras Snape miraba absorto en sus pensamientos al pequeño y a Hermione. El niño se encogió de hombros mientras saltaba del sillón al suelo y decía con voz clara y monocorde:

-Granger…

*vaya mucho movimiento para mis queridos Severus y Hermione… pero bueno que se va hacer… jajja ahora a la parte que más me gusta… Sus reviews… ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido… SALUDOS! ;D


	5. Capítulo 4 ¿Granger?

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser incesantemente. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter otro _**SevMione**_, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros Severus/Hermione que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_ me dejen sus reviews… No sé, pero creo que son importantes para leer… tengo algo en mente relacionados con estos fanfics… Algunos que ya han leído ambos se habrán dado cuenta de que Una parte de _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ fue fusionada en _**Renacer**_… jajaj tuve algunos de ustedes que dijeron **CROSSOVERS** entre _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_… jajaj tengo mis razones. ;D así que… continuaré diciendo que los lean. Mi mente está maquinando cosas… Ya se darán cuenta después el porqué es necesario leerlas… Saludos a todos y a leer!

***FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PRE-NAVIDEÑO JAJAJ SALUDOS Y QUE PASEN BONITAS FIESTAS CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS SE LES APRECIA UN MONTON LUCY POTTER 25 :D**

**Summary: **Sean conoce a Dumbledore.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos:** Jisi Snape, MCamiSnape, JorgiDG, Ruth, minerva91, Mama Shmi, MarieeGomez y a todos ustedes por leer mi fic :D saludos!

**Contestación a los reviews:**

Ruth: Hey! Saludos jjaaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo :D sí entiendo que con respecto al tiempo está un poco dudoso… pero verás hasta ahora la historia va más acorde con Erradicados en el tiempo… con respecto a Renacer… te aviso cuando empieza ese meollo pero te darás cuenta ;D Espero escribirte pronto Saludos! Y FELICES FIESTAS!

MarieeGomez: HEY SALUDOS! Jaja grax por tomar de tu tiempo y leer mis fic, para mí es un gran honor que hayas dicho que escribo bueno (mejillas sonrojadas) jajaj gracias y aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo FELICES FIESTAS!

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**¿Granger?**_

25 de septiembre 1997 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Mazmorras de Hogwarts

-Eso lo sé Sean… pero aun así se inscribe el apellido al nacer… dime tu segundo apellido.-Hermione casi le ruega al pequeño mientras Snape miraba absorto en sus pensamientos al pequeño y a Hermione. El niño se encogió de hombros mientras saltaba del sillón al suelo y decía con voz clara y monocorde:

-Granger…

Ese Granger fue el causante de un abrupto silencio… Ese simple Granger transformo la vida, futuro y pensamiento de Severus y Hermione. Ambos parpadearon varias veces mientras miraban con cautela al pequeño que se encontraba frente a ellos. ¿Es que nunca se le había ocurrido hablarle al pequeño sobre decir esas cosas a personas del pasado? Al parecer habían pasado por alto eso. Hermione estaba que no cabía dentro de sí del asombro que tenía ante la noticia, al parecer sí tenía un futuro con Snape. El hombre no estaba tan lejos de la línea de pensamiento de la morena y sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban besando frente al niño.

-Wakala… hay niños presentes.-se cejó el niño mientras se tapaba sus ojitos mientras Snape y Hermione se separaban y se sonreían amorosamente.

-Dime algo Sean… ¿nunca te hemos hablado sobre viajes en el tiempo?-preguntó Snape mientras sostenía la mano de Hermione la cual estaba muy pero que muy alegre. El niño negó rotundamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No, nunca lo hicieron. Solo se limitaron a enseñarnos Historia de Hogwarts…-Snape miró a Hermione la cual se sonrojo un poco.-Runas Antiguas, Pociones…-Snape ensancho una sonrisa.-Transformaciones…y de todo un poco. Pero no, nunca había mencionado algo sobre el tiempo… aunque… Mamá me enseño un día su _gira tiempos_.-Hermione se sonrojo mientras Snape fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y así fue que llegaste, por un _gira tiempo_? Sean… no me digas que tomaste el giratiempos de Hermione para llegar…

-No…-dijo el niño tajantemente.-Solo en parte.

-¿Cómo que en parte?-Snape no podía aprobar que su hijo fuera de siglo en siglo o en año en año jugando porque simplemente quería. Utilizar el tiempo como juego no era nada bueno, solo se puede utilizar y aprovecharse de él por algo necesario… sumamente necesario algo así como de vida o muerte. Sean suspiro nuevamente mientras intentaba con gracilidad y calma explicarle a sus padres.

-Yo les explique sobre el caldero que explotó en el apartamento. Por lo tanto decidí salir corriendo a buscarles para dar mi versión antes que Hereneth.-Snape y Hermione asintieron. Ya ambos nada le sorprendía, estaban en Hogwarts y con cosas relacionadas con el tiempo… ambos ya tenían experiencia. Por eso no les costo en creerles a ese pequeño… el cual en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano sería su hijo…-Y entonces corrí por los pasillos, hasta que llegué a un área que nunca había visto. Y cuando miré había un lienzo…

-¿Un lienzo?-dijo Hermione un poco confusa.

-Sí, una pintura… un poco extraña nunca, nunca en lo que llevo en Hogwarts viviendo con ustedes la había visto.-dijo el niño con ceño fruncido.- Al fondo del pasillo había un extraño lienzo donde estaba pintado un_ gira tiempos_ como el de mamá.-dijo el niño señalando el pecho de Hermione.-Y alrededor de él estaban pintados un hombre y una mujer, que estaban agarrándolo ambos uno a cada mano. De momento las dos figuras del cuadro me miraron extrañamente y me sonrieron.

-¿Te sonrieron?-preguntó Hermione mientras miraba el seño pensativo de Severus. El niño continúo su relato.

-Luego sentí como una fuerza me jalara hacia el cuadro. Las personas del lienzo se salieron de la cintura para riba del cuadro. De momento me colocaron el _gira tiempos_. Me tense al ver eso, nunca había visto algo así en mi vida y recordé lo que ma siempre me decía… que si uno estaba en apuros, Hogwarts siempre estaba allí para ayudarles.

-Sí… según tu, pensabas que estabas en un gran apuro… ¿no jovencito?-dijo Snape mientras sonreía de medio lado. El niño asintió un poco asustado.

-Luego sentí como si me chupara la pintura. Sentía que dejaba a Hogwarts tras de mí… y sentí un frío recorrer mi cuerpo. No vio nada. Y de momento todo comenzó a dar vueltas y veía muchas cosas rápidamente. Oía voces, risas, gritos, ruidos extraños y sonidos que no podía entender. Y nuevamente comenzó a ser oscuro. Sentí como me tomaron del hombro y un golpe fuerte de luz no me dejó ver mientras caí en el suelo… pero lo más curioso es que… Aun estaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Ya le contaste todo esto a Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione al pequeño mientras miraba como Snape se rascaba delicadamente el mentón. El pequeño asintió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sí… pero según Dumbledore, en Hogwarts no hay registro de algún acontecimiento como este en por lo menos un siglo y medio… que según él, es hasta donde tiene conocimiento. ¿Ahora puedo irme a dormir?-dijo el pequeño mientras se estrujaba sus pequeños ojos. Hermione sonrió amorosamente mientras se dirigía a Snape.

-Sev… no creo que sea prudente que me lleve a Sean a la Torre Gryffindor. ¿Con que historia voy a donde Harry y Ron?-Snape bufó ante la mención de los amigos de Hermione mientras con calma se arreglaba el lacio cabello azabache.

-Está bien… lo mantendré en las Mazmorras… creo que es lo más conveniente.-dijo Snape mientras se levantaba y se estiraba peligrosamente. Hermione comprimió una risita mientras miraba con ternura a su futuro hijo.

-Que descanses Sean… creo que nos volveremos a ver… por algún tiempo…-dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía para besar a Snape, logrando sacar del pequeño un sonido de asco.

-Bahhh…-dijo el niño mientras entraba su dedo en la boca mientras veía a sus padres besándose. Hermione y Snape se miraron tiernamente antes de que la morena saliera de la estancia. Snape se quedó mirando embelesado por donde la morena había salido. El niño, su hijo negó con la cabeza… al parecer muchas cosas no habían cambiado con el tiempo entre sus padres. Un sonoro a bostezo sacó a Snape de su ensimismamiento.

-Me parece que alguien por ahí tiene sueño…-Snape se volteo y vio como Sean se tallaba sus dos pequeños ojos color azabache. Sonrió mientras sentía dentro de él un sentimiento de orgullo al ver a su hijo. Le sonrió mientras le pedía que se levantara. El niño accedió un poco dormido mientras Snape transformaba el sillón en una cama para el niño. Le arropó mientras le deseaba las buenas noches. El niño no tardó tanto en quedarse completamente dormido mientras Snape se quedó allí frente a él detallando con su vista cada rasgo del pequeño. Sonrió mientras se decía mentalmente que tanto él como Hermione habían hecho un gran y hermoso trabajo.

*awww que lindo… (Suspiros) pero bueno que se va ha hacer… aquí tenemos a nuestro lindo Severus en un rol un poco… ¿distinto? Pues sí al menos ya saben algo de todo lo respecto a su futura familia… Ya saben dejen sus reviews y todas esas cosas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y FELICES FIESTAS!


	6. Capítulo 5 Dotes de alquimia

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser incesantemente. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter otro _**SevMione**_, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros Severus/Hermione que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_ me dejen sus reviews… No sé, pero creo que son importantes para leer… tengo algo en mente relacionados con estos fanfics… Algunos que ya han leído ambos se habrán dado cuenta de que Una parte de _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ fue fusionada en _**Renacer**_… jajaj tuve algunos de ustedes que dijeron **CROSSOVERS** entre _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_… jajaj tengo mis razones. ;D así que… continuaré diciendo que los lean. Mi mente está maquinando cosas… Ya se darán cuenta después el porqué es necesario leerlas… Saludos a todos y a leer!

***FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PRE-NAVIDEÑO JAJAJ SALUDOS Y QUE PASEN BONITAS FIESTAS CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS SE LES APRECIA UN MONTON LUCY POTTER 25 :D**

**Summary: **Sean conoce a Dumbledore.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos:** Jisi Snape, MCamiSnape, JorgiDG, Ruth, minerva91, Mama Shmi, MarieeGomez y a todos ustedes por leer mi fic :D saludos!

**Contestación a los reviews:**

Ruth: Saludos! Sí ¿quién no? Bueno jajaj sigue leyendo la historia normal, creo que se puede leer sin haber leído Erradicados, es que lo estoy tratando de hacer un poco más sencillo, pero para aquellos que ya la leyeron o se acuerdan bastante pueden entender un poquito mejor. Pero creo que mejor leela sin pensar en un cross over… se te hará mejor ;D saludos!

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Dotes de alquimia **_

26 de octubre 1997 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Mazmorras

-Solo quiero que te quedes completamente tranquilo y no toques absolutamente nada…-dijo Snape mientras se ponía ya su habitual túnica negra mientras le hablaba a Sean que se encontraba terminando de leer un tomo de Runas Antiguas. El chico solo asintió mientras continuaba su lectura. Snape sonrió vagamente mientras observaba a su futuro pequeño… Su semblante cambio rápidamente a uno de preocupación, debía hablar con Dumbledore de esto. Sabía que saber ese tipo de cosas del futuro y que el niño supiera cosas así sobre el pasado no sería bueno para ninguno… pudieran suscitarse cosas extrañas en cualquiera de las etapas y esto le causaba un ligero miedo del cual no quería que se notase nada. Suspiro mientras cogía dos tomos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y salía hacia su sala de clases. Esa tarde le daría dos horas de Defensa al grupo de Potter. Lo único bueno que sacaría de ello era que tendría a Hermione para mirarla como gusto y gana le daba durante dos horas completas. Miró por última vez a Sean antes de cerrar la puerta. Salió con su habitual paso de marcha mientras se divertía restando puntos a uno que otro Revenclaw.

Entró rápidamente en el cuadro que estaba al lado de la columna tres en las Mazmorras, el cual daba al tercer piso. Sonrió de manera rápida al ver como Hermione intentaba explicarle algo al zanahorio, el cual le miraba con cara de no entender nada. Camino más rápido mientras se acercaba a ellos, con voz de bajo les dijo casi en un susurro asustando al zanahorio, más no a la morena.

-Creo… que ya es hora de estar dentro del aula… ¿no lo creen?-Hermione se volteo levemente posando sus ojos miles sobre esas orbes azabache que tan loca le traía.

-Solo estaba explicándole algo a Ron, profesor…-dijo Hermione mientras se encogía de hombros interpretando su habitual papel frente a todos, escondiendo lo que ambos sentían.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.-dijo Snape con una sonrisa triunfante.-Por estar fuera del salón en horario de clases.

-Pero no es hora…

-Cinco más por contestar Weasley y ahora ¡ADENTRO!-Snape señaló la entrada del salón mientras ambos entraban rápidamente no sin antes cruzar miradas con la morena que le sonrió de medio lado. Snape entró con su habitual entrada gloriosa y triunfal, siendo esta digna de envidia a la pieza Aida. Se sentó tras su oscuro escritorio y movió la varita dejándole al grupo las instrucciones en la pizarra. El grupo ni suspiró mientras intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible para sacar sus ejemplares de DCAO y sus pergaminos para escribir. Una vez dado el tiempo requerido para que cada cual copiara las instrucciones en sus pergaminos, Snape puso una película sobre los diferentes efectos de la maldición imperio en las personas. Durante la película Snape no apartaba los ojos de Hermione, mientras toda la clase se concentraba en la película y tomaban notas Hermione y Snape no se dejaban de mirar.

-Herms… no has copiado nada…-dijo Ron mientras miraba de reojo a la morena que se encogía de hombros.

-Ya el material me lo sé.-dijo sencillamente mientras Ron bufaba molesto. Y así paso el tiempo hasta que fueron a la parte práctica.

-Quiero ahora que se pongan en parejas… esta vez, practicaran el contra hechizo para las piernas de gelatina, y comenzaran a practicar como bloquear rápidamente alguna imperdonable. Así que a trabajar… Hermione…-dijo Snape mientras todos se acomodaban por parejas. –Esta vez, tú practicaras conmigo.-Harry y Ron se miraron un poco preocupados mientras Hermione se iba a una esquina del aula con el siniestro y mugriento murciélago de las mazmorras… Snape.

-¿Y Sean?-fue lo primero que dijo Hermione una vez estuvieron alejados del grupo.

-En mi despacho…-dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba su varita.-Estaba terminando de leer… Runas… si no me equivoco. Eso lo debió de haber heredado de ti.-El hombre compuso una rápida sonrisa mientras se ponía en pose de duelo. Hermione compuso una sonrisa ladeada mientras imitaba a Snape.

-¿Estará bien, verdad?-pregunto la morena mientras movía su varita mientras Snape bloqueaba el hechizo con una sola movida de varita.

-Sí, es un niño muy inteligente… no le pasará nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sean había terminado de leer el libro de Runas Antiguas, cerrándolo y poniéndole en el sillón mientras pasaba su mirada por la estancia. No era como recordaba el apartamento en el cual vivía, al parecer con el tiempo su padre le había hecho unos cuantos cambios. Sonrió al ver que los gustos por los colores habían cambiado. Donde había negro, verde y plata, en su tiempo su madre se había ocupado por cambiarlos por tonos más alegres. Los colores pasteles y el blanco era el que adornaba el apartamento de sus padres. Desde que el tenía memoria había visto a Hogwarts como su hogar. Y así era. Durante el periodo de clases él vivía con sus padres en el apartamento y en el proceso de vacaciones todos se iban a vivir a la mansión Snape a las afueras de Londres. Su padre se había esmerado mucho en cuidarles y darle lo mejor… según lo que él se había percatado a su corta edad. El sabía que el temperamento Snape no era nada de fácil comparado con el Granger… de su madre. Sonrió al recordar a sus padres. Nunca le había mencionado que ellos se habían enamorado mientras estaban en papel profesor-alumna.

Sonrió mientras recordaba como su padre relataba una y otra vez como era que había logrado salvarse de la serpiente. El había creado esa pócima de una manera poco usual. Y si no mal recordaba… el niño comenzó a hacer cuentas… ya estaban casi en fiestas de Navidad y el no había visto nada de que su padre estuviera realizando alguna poción. Miró de reojo el reloj de pared que marcaba las 1:45 mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde él sabía estaba el laboratorio de su padre. Se adentró en la estancia que estaba completamente oscura y con dos palmadas se prendieron todas las velas revelando un pequeño laboratorios de pociones. El niño sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Papá nunca cambia.- dijo el niño mientras bajaba dos peldaños para quedar cerca de un caldero que estaba completamente en reposo. Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la meza de trabajo de su papá. Había un montón de pergaminos con fórmulas y extraños dibujos. Instrucciones y cosas escritas en Runas Antiguas y demás. El niño miró los ingredientes que estaban sobre la mesa y negó mientras comprimía una sonrisa. Su papá estaba realizando la poción contra la serpiente, de eso tenía la certeza y no cabía duda. Tomó uno de los pergaminos mientras leía los ingredientes que su padre había anotado.

-Esto no…-dijo el niño al ver que su padre había puesto esencia de pulpo en el listado.- ¿En qué rayos está pensando papá…?-dijo el niño mientras comenzó a hacerle anotaciones a la hoja donde Snape tenía todos los ingredientes mientras sonreía y a veces soltaba una risita graciosa mientras leía todos los ingredientes y anotaciones fallidas de su padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sí, lo sé… se parece a su padre…-dijo Hermione mientras bloqueaba un hechizo de moco murciélago que le había lanzado Snape. El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-No creo que se parezca a mí… tal vez heredo el cabello. Pero yo digo que tiene aspecto físico y emocional muy parecido al tuyo.- La morena negó mientras le lanzaba otro hechizo a Snape.

-Creo que se parece más a ti. –Dijo componiendo una sonrisa.

-Ya, se parece a ambos…-dijo Snape mientras componía una sonrisa a la morena.-¿No crees que haya algo raro en todo esto?-Hermione asintió vagamente.

-Sí, creo… no sé si concuerdas conmigo Severus… Pero deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore. No podemos, que todo esto influya en nuestro futuro. Debemos… debemos…

-Debemos borrar nuestros recuerdos relacionados con este niño, sí yo opino lo mismo para con el niño.-dijo Snape mientras bloqueaba otro hechizo que por poco le da de bruces contra el pecho.-Cuidado Herms… o me vas embrujar.

-Lo lamento.-dijo Hermione mientras lanzaba un contra hechizo.-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor… para todos.

-Sí, eso creo… bueno… mi querida brujita…-dijo Snape mientras miraba de reojo el reloj.-Esta charla ya termino.-Hermione puso cara de disgusto mientras Snape luchaba por no reírse.-Nos veremos esta tarde en mi despacho.-Y sin decir nada más el profesor de Defensa despacho su grupo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape salió a toda prisa al final de su última clase, salió precisamente hacia su despacho a ver como se encontraba Sean. Tomó dos cuadros para llegar rápidamente a las Mazmorras mientras abría la puerta de su despacho. Se asomo y se dio cuenta de que Sean no se encontraba allí, sonrió. No tenía que ser tan inteligente como para saber que el niño estaba en su laboratorio. Todo apuntaba a ello y más que la puerta de su laboratorio estaba completamente abierta. Camino hasta llegar allí, sus ojos pudieron ver como una maranta de pelo azabache estaba esparcido sobre la mesa. Sonrió a medida que se acercaba para no hacer mucho ruido. De momento sintió lástima por el pequeño y miró los pergaminos que estaban tachados. No se molesto. Aunque quisiera muy dentro de su ser no se lo permitió, era su hijo y por algo estaba allí. Suspiro sonoramente tratando de encontrar la paciencia dentro de sí para no explotar ante los garabatos que le había hecho su hijo en sus anotaciones. Pero de momento se detuvo y comenzó a ojear cada papel. Casi se desmaya de la impresión mientras se agarraba de la esquina de la mesa. El niño había hecho la explicación de cómo debía realizar la poción contra la serpiente.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Cómo rayos sabe que es…?-y se detuvo, sí su hijo venía del futuro. El sabía cómo tenía que realizar la poción. Sonrió, para ser un niño de diez años había prestado, al parecer, mucha atención a los relatos sobre cómo fabricar una poción o de cómo realizar esa en específico… o tal vez… solo tal vez… el niño la había creado. Fuera como fuera el niño había dado con los ingredientes que el nunca, pero nunca hubiera acertado, tal vez…

-Veneno de _Nagini_, extracto de menta, extracto líquido de bezoar, lágrimas de fénix, díctamo dos onzas…-Snape no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Sonrió mientras dejaba la lectura para poder observar a su hijo. Tal vez Hermione no lo quisiera reconocer, pero el niño era físicamente y emocionalmente una copia exacta de ella. Sonrió mientras observaba cada facción del pequeño recordándose nuevamente que tanto él como Hermione había hecho un excelente trabajo.

*sí, awww muy lindo ¿no? Ya sabemos de dónde Snape logró sacar el antídoto… jajaj ya era hora ¿no? Bueno dejen sus reviews y todas esas cosas… para mí son muy importantes me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y saber también que no estoy sola…. :)


	7. Capítulo 6 Atando cabos sueltos

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser incesantemente. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter otro _**SevMione**_, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros Severus/Hermione que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_ me dejen sus reviews… No sé, pero creo que son importantes para leer… tengo algo en mente relacionados con estos fanfics… Algunos que ya han leído ambos se habrán dado cuenta de que Una parte de _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ fue fusionada en _**Renacer**_… jajaj tuve algunos de ustedes que dijeron **CROSSOVERS** entre _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_… jajaj tengo mis razones. ;D así que… continuaré diciendo que los lean. Mi mente está maquinando cosas… Ya se darán cuenta después el porqué es necesario leerlas… Saludos a todos y a leer!

***FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PRE-NAVIDEÑO JAJAJ SALUDOS Y QUE PASEN BONITAS FIESTAS CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS SE LES APRECIA UN MONTON LUCY POTTER 25 :D**

**Summary: **Sean conoce a Dumbledore.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos:** Jisi Snape, MCamiSnape, JorgiDG, Ruth, minerva91, Mama Shmi, MarieeGomez, Pam Malfoy Blacky a todos ustedes por leer mi fic :D saludos!

**Contestación a los reviews:**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Atando cabos sueltos**_

12 de diciembre 1997 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Biblioteca

Hermione se encontraba en la Biblioteca, la cual estaba totalmente desierta, ya que era domingo. Suspiró profundamente mientras ojeaba las páginas de su libro de Pociones Avanzadas Nivel 7, sin percatarse de la persona que estaba mirándole fijamente a solamente unos pies de distancia. Tenía su mente sumamente envuelta en lo unos meses atrás le había pasado. Ella era una de las personas que más claro no podía tener en cuenta cuan peligroso era intervenir en cualquier tiempo. Suspiró mientras recordaba toda la información recibida, sonrió al recordar que tenía un futuro con Snape y que ambos tendrían una hermosa familia.

-Hermione…- oyó que le llamaron en tono bajo. Cuando levantó la vista tenía frente a ella a Snape, el cual miró a todas direcciones y luego de certificar que no hubiera nadie cerca tomo asiento. La chica le sonrió y él se limitó a mantener el gesto. –Hermione… es domingo… ¿Cómo puedes estar un domingo en la biblioteca?-dijo sin aliento Snape mientras miraba la estiva de libros que tenía a ambos lado de la mesa.

-Lamentablemente, todos mis profesores mandaron muchos trabajos…-dijo la chica continuando con la lectura del libro.- ¿Y Sean?

-En mi despacho…-contestó Snape como si nada mientras miraba a Hermione.-Bueno ya veo… ¿y qué tanto estudias de Pociones?- preguntó Snape mientras le miraba con asombro. Hasta donde el supiera Slughorn no había dado tarea ¿oh sí?

-Es que no comprendo… yo realice la poción del filtro de muertos en vida, como especificaba en el libro y no salió del todo bien.- dijo la chica componiendo una cara de disgusto. – Más sin embargo Harry logró hacerla…

-¿Potter?- dijo Snape totalmente asombrado.

-Sí… claro… algo totalmente raro… pero… ¿Quién no saca todo bien, exponiéndose a un libro raro y viejo con miles de anotaciones inentendibles?- dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba unos datos importantes en sus pergaminos y se exasperaba un poco.

-¿Libro viejo con miles de anotaciones?- repitió Snape un poco confuso.

-Sí… es de un tal… Príncipe Mestizo…-dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista. Snape empalideció mientras carraspeo para acaparar la atención de Hermione.

– Y bien… ¿piensas ir a Hogsmade la semana que viene?-preguntó Snape mientras le echaba el ojo a los libros que Hermione tenía sobre la mesa.

-Sí, he quedado con Harry y Ron… ya que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de compartir juntos… ¿Tenías algo pensado?-preguntó Hermione mientras soltaba la pluma y miraba a Snape. Era gracioso verle en ese estado, estaba medio abochornado y nervioso. Hermione le sonrió amorosamente y le tocó la mano. Snape suspiró y hablo en voz baja acercándose más a la chica para que ella solamente le oyera.

-Bueno… ya que tienes el día sacado para tus amigos… y esa es la última excursión ya que salen el miércoles para sus hogares… yo… yo pensaba… Dumbledore me dijo…

-¿Qué Dumbledore te dijo que?-dijo Hermione perpleja.

-Bueno… yo quería cenar esa noche contigo… y pues… le pedía Dumbledore que me cediera el permiso de que te quedaras en mi despacho y pues que Sean se quedara con él en su oficina.

-Espera… espera un momento ¿me estás tratando de invitar a cenar?- dijo Hermione sin creerlo.

-B-bueno… sí…-dijo Snape tartamudeando y después se puso totalmente serio. –Sí, te estoy invitando a cenar… como regalo de navidad.- dijo por fin Snape sin ni una pizca de miedo. Hermione sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

-Claro que iría a cenar contigo… pero… ¿Dumbledore?..

-Sí, el viejo metiche lo sabe…-dijo Snape molesto mientras le ponía el acento a una i a la cual Hermione había pasado por alto.

-P-pero… el-el profe-s-sor….-dijo Hermione totalmente roja mientras tartamudeaba.

-Descuida Hermione, Dumbledore se llevará nuestro secreto hasta la tumba. A demás es el único de Hogwarts que se ha dado cuenta ¿no? Exceptuando Sean… que obviamente lo sabe…- dijo Snape mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones. Y sí así había sido, habían mantenido su relación a rayas para evitar problemas. Si veían que estaban muy expuestos decidían cancelar cualquier cosa que se delataran. Y lo más que le gustaba a Snape de Hermione era que sabía disimularlo a rayas. No habían tenido problemas, llevaban juntos alrededor de 8 meses y todo había sido normal dentro de lo que se podía. Algunas veces influían en peleas; como todas las parejas… no todo es perfecto y más con el genio de Severus. Hermione siempre había sido dulce pero cuando decidía sacar lo de "Granger" como decía Snape era toda una fiera.

-Hermione… te recogeré a las 9:20 en el vestíbulo del séptimo piso.-dijo Snape dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla. –Ahora me tengo que ir… tengo que terminar de preparar una parte de la poción…

-¿poción?-dijo Hermione un poco asombrada.-Pero y Sean…

-Descuida… te prometo que te contaré lo más pronto posible. Por Sean no te preocupes… sus dotes de alquimia ya están más que florecidos.- y así como vino se fue, dejando a Hermione con las estivas de libros y con una cara de no entender nada pero a la vez con un aire digno de Luna Lovegood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione sentía como su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido. Después de la cena que había pasado con Snape no recordaba absolutamente nada. Su cabeza daba vueltas y una vez logró poner su cabeza en órbita se percató que estaba en la cama de Snape. Bueno… no era la primera vez que dormían juntos… pero de momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron al percatarse que estaba completamente desnuda. Se movió delicadamente mientras recogía su ropa a toda prisa. Snape todavía estaba completamente dormido. En la estancia los primeros rayos de sol se podían hacer notar mientras Hermione recordaba a Sean.

-¡Sean!-dijo mientras abria los ojos como platos, se vistió a toda prisa mientras le tiraba la sábana a Snape por encima. El hombre se quejó al sentir el movimiento brusco de la sábana sobre su cuerpo y se levantó.

-Pero qué diablos…-se percató de que Hermione se estaba poniendo los zapatos que había usado la noche anterior.- ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Snape mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos. La morena dio un brinco de susto al percatarse que el hombre estaba despierto. Con la respiración agitada y con una mano en el pecho dirigió su mirada al hombre que aún yacía desnudo tapando parte de su cuerpo con la corcha.

-Lamento levantarte.-dijo Hermione mientras intentaba recomponerse.-Es que se nos… NOS olvido…-recalcó la morena mientras se señalaba tanto a ella como a Snape.-Que tenemos un hijo.-ante tal cosa Snape puso cara de no entender nada mientras miraba a Hermione completamente perdido. La morena bufo un poco cansada mientras decía con calma nuevamente:

-Se** NOS** ha olvidado ¡**SEAN**!-dijo Hermione mientras ponía las manos en señal de ¿y qué vamos a hacer? Snape parpadeo un momento mientras procesaba la información y al procesar hijo con Sean fue más que suficiente para que se parara de la cama a todo escape.

-Cúbrete por favor…-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada mientras Snape recogía sus ropas por el suelo.

-Creo…-comenzó Snape mientras componía una sonrisa ladeada.-Que anoche e visto más de ti que tu madre en la vida… Y si no me equivoco creo que ya me has visto desnudo completamente anoche.-dijo Snape mientras se terminaba de poner el pantalón mientras Hermione intentaba mirar a otro lado un poco sonrojada.

-Sí… ya… tenemos que buscar a Sean…-dijo Hermione mientras buscaba su bolso de lentejuelas.

-No, tu quédate… yo iré a buscar al niño.

-Pero…

-Pero nada… ¿Qué tal si Dumbledore te ve aún con el traje de anoche? Ni pensarlo voy yo y se acabo.-dijo Snape mientras se terminaba de poner los botones de la levita y salía del cuarto dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape caminaba a toda prisa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Mientras sonreía ensimismado recordando la hermosa cena que habían tenido en la noche, y que por primera vez habían sido más que dos novios… se habían fundido en solo uno. Sonrió hacía tiempo no se sentía tan feliz ni lleno de vida como en esa mañana. Hermione, su Hermione era ya parte de si, de su alma, de su cuerpo, de todo su entero ser.

-¡Papanatas!-dijo Snape mientras se paraba frente a la gárgola que daba al despacho de Dumbledore. Subió las escaleras con su habitual paso mientras intentaba pensar que excusa le pondría a Dumbledore una vez entrara por esa puerta.

_-Sí como no, voy a decirle: ¡Hola Dumbledore! Lamento llegar tarde, verás… Hermione y yo anoche rompimos por lo menos el reglamento de Hogwarts por la misma mitad… y bueno ella y yo nos acostamos… ¿contento?_-Snape negó con la cabeza mientras alejaba ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Tomo aire mientras oía que alguien a sus espaldas había llegado. Se volteo rápidamente y allí vio a Hermione con una falda Mahón color azul que le acentuaba las caderas y una camisa negra de poca manga. Sonrió al verle mientras le decía:

-A la verdad que eres rápida.

-Cuando se trata de mis Snape, créeme soy rápida.-Hermione se hizo espacio para tocar la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. No paso ni un segundo cuando el director apareció en la puerta.

-Buenos días…-dijo Dumbledore con su habitual y dulce tono de voz. Miro a cada uno sobre los espejuelos de media luna mientras despegaba una ceja al cielo.- ¿y bien? Pasen…-Hermione y Snape entraron al despacho del director mientras paseaban su mirada por la estancia. Al fondo había un bultito bajo unas mantas recostado sobre un sillón que había sido expandido mágicamente para que aparentara una cama. Hermione sonrió al reconocer el despeinado y lacio cabello azabache de su futuro hijo. Dumbledore cerró la puerta mientras se acercaba a Hermione y a Snape.

-Es un niño muy inteligente. Déjenme decirles, que en el futuro ambos harán un gran trabajo.-Dumbledore miraba ahora al niño que dormía plácidamente al final de la estancia.

-Dumbledore…-Snape fue el primero en hablar pero el director le hizo señas de que se callara.-Descuida, para mí fue todo un honor cuidar a este niño. Dime Severus… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?-Snape miro un poco confuso a Dumbledore mientras se aclaraba la garganta para proseguir:

-Sí, es con respecto a Sean… y bueno, nosotros.

-Ya se… tienen miedo con respecto a que esto pueda repercutir en su futuro.-Ambos asintieron mientras miraban a Dumbledore con un deje de dolor.

-Bueno… primero debemos saber el porqué el niño llegó al pasado. Eso es sumamente…

-Sí, ya lo sé.-dijo Snape mientras componía una sonrisa genuina.-Era para ayudarme con la poción que estaba preparando.-Ante tal revelación Hermione le miro contrariada.

-¿Esa que llevas casi un año preparando?-le pregunto Hermione mientras fruncía el seño y Snape se encogía de hombros. Dumbledore sonrió mientras miraba a ambos.

-Bueno, ustedes mejor que yo saben las repercusiones que puede tener el interferir en el tiempo. Pero al parecer, esta experiencia no fue sin duda algo extraña. Todavía no sabemos cómo exactamente llegó Sean aquí… pero si según tú, Severus el ha cumplido su cometido… creo que es tiempo de enviarle al pasado.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Hermione mientras observaba el pequeño bulto que estaba al final de la estancia, los ojos de la morena se vieron empañados. Dumbledore puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione para darle fuerzas.

-Tengo una manera alterna de regresarle al día exacto y a la hora exacta de donde desapareció… pero… necesito su aprobación para deshacer del recuerdo del niño lo que ha visto y vivido aquí.-dijo Dumbledore mientras dirigía su mirada a Severus y a Hermione.-Saben que los cambios en el tiempo tienen alguna razón, pero no quiero que el niño sufra complicaciones y desvaríos una vez que llegue al futuro. –Hermione y Snape se miraron por una fracción de segundos mientras suspiraban Snape fue quien hablo:

-Lo que creas conveniente Dumbledore…-el director asintió mientras se acercaba al pequeño niño y con varita en alto comenzó a evocar el hechizo para eliminar esos recuerdos. Hermione estaba tensa mientras miraba la escena, pero confiaba que todo iría bien… Era Dumbledore. Snape agarró la mano de la morena para infundirle fuerza mientras ambos veían como Dumbledore proseguía con el hechizo.

*Bueno… debo de decir que estamos en el final de este mini fic… espero que les haya gustado ¿Les gusto, sí o no? Bueno de solo saberlo me gustaría que dejaran como siempre sus reviews…


	8. Capítulo 7 Regreso a casa

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser incesantemente. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter otro _**SevMione**_, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros Severus/Hermione que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_ me dejen sus reviews… No sé, pero creo que son importantes para leer… tengo algo en mente relacionados con estos fanfics… Algunos que ya han leído ambos se habrán dado cuenta de que Una parte de _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ fue fusionada en _**Renacer**_… jajaj tuve algunos de ustedes que dijeron **CROSSOVERS** entre _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y _**Renacer**_… jajaj tengo mis razones. ;D así que… continuaré diciendo que los lean. Mi mente está maquinando cosas… Ya se darán cuenta después el porqué es necesario leerlas… Saludos a todos y a leer!

***FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PRE-NAVIDEÑO JAJAJ SALUDOS Y QUE PASEN BONITAS FIESTAS CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS SE LES APRECIA UN MONTON LUCY POTTER 25 :D**

**Este es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes. Este mini Fic que es un Crossover… espero escribirles pronto y aquí está el último Capítulo FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Summary: **Sean conoce a Dumbledore.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Regreso a casa**_

31 de agosto de 1997 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Mazmorras

Sean abrió los ojos y se encontró observando graciosamente un cuadro que estaba harto de ver casi siempre que pasaba por las Mazmorras. Uno de un fraile gordo con gafas de medio lado. Frunció el seño mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Algo estaba mal, se sintió como si hubiera estado lejos por mucho tiempo… pero no, no recordaba nada. Miro medio confuso mientras al fondo del pasillo vio como sus padres se acercaban corriendo rápidamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Severus… ¿dejaste alguno de tus calderos encendidos?-le pregunto Hermione mientras ambos habían salido disparados rápidamente hacia las Mazmorras. Snape negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no he dejado nada encendido, tal vez fue Hereneth… ella me había comentado algo de que estaba elaborando una poción de algo…-dijo Snape mientras le daba paso a Hermione para que entrara en uno de los atajos para llegar a las mazmorras.

-Demonios, a estos dos no se les puede dejar solos en el departamento. Un día llegaremos y no tendremos uno.-dijo Hermione mientras corría al lado de Snape un poco agitada. Snape sonrió mientras le contestaba:

-Herms… eso nos pasa por traer dos genios al mundo.-Hermione le miro un poco ceñuda mientras ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Todo es por tu culpa.-dijo Hermione mientras seguía corriendo a toda prisa.-Si no hubieran heredado el gen Snape es igual a pociones, estoy segura que estuviéramos tranquilos.-Snape le miro un poco ceñudo.

-Y si no hubieran heredado el gen Granger es igual a preguntarlo todo y querer saberlo todo, estoy seguro que estuvieran aún más tranquilos.-Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de fruncir el seño mientras arrancaba de Snape una carcajada. Ambos entraron en el último atajo mientras seguían corriendo como almas que corre el diablo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sean vio como sus padres se acercaban hablando entre sí y con varitas en mano, un poco confuso se acerco a ellos ocasionando casi, que sus padres se chocaran al verle.

-¿Sean, amor estas bien?-preguntó Hermione mientras le miraba y le tocaba por el rostro y el cabello, el niño un poco confuso asintió.

-¿Y Hereneth?-preguntó Snape mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de su hija mayor.

-Está adentro.-dijo Sean mientras señalaba el apartamento, Snape sin pensarlo dos veces entró corriendo. Hermione se quedó con Sean a fuera mientras le preguntaba qué pasaba.

-No sé realmente que paso. El caldero de Hereneth estaba encendido y de momento estalló.-dijo Sean un poco confuso.- Pero es extraño… parece que esto hubiera pasado hace meses…-dijo el niño mientras Hermione le miraba un poco contrariada. Le sonrió a su hijo mientras ambos oían como Snape apagaba el incendio junto a Hereneth. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando el rostro de Snape apareció con una sonrisa ladeada por la puerta.

-Ya está… todo en orden.-dijo el hombre mientras salía y tras sí estaba Hereneth un poco cansada.

-Tú…-dijo la chica mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano y le señalaba.-Todo fue tu culpa enano…

-Hereneth, ¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirte a tu hermano?-dijo Hermione mientras fruncía el seño. Hereneth se sonrojo ante el regaño y se trago las palabras. Snape carraspeo para aclamar la atencion.

-Creo que debo hablar con su madre un momento… si nos disculpan.-dijo Snape mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano y entraban en el departamento. Snape lanzó un _muffliato_ para que los niños no pudieran oír la conversación.

-¿Qué te dijo Sean antes de entrar?-le pregunto Snape un poco contrariado mientras miraban a la morena.

-Que sentía como si esto hubiera pasado meses atrás…-dijo Hermione un poco confusa.-Pero no entiendo… como único que haya pasado algo así es que…-la chica se detuvo mientras miraba a Snape con los ojos como platos. Snape asintió.

-Ya viajó en el tiempo.-dijo Snape mientras miraba a Hermione la chica sacó de su camisa su _giratiempo_s y ella negó con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que no puede ser Sev… mira mi _giratiempos_ aquí. Es imposible viajar sin uno…-Snape negó mientras se rascaba la sien.

-No se… pero siento como si algo se hubiera completado.-dijo el hombre sin recordar nada pero a la vez sentía que algo dentro de su círculo interno de vida estaba completo. Hermione sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Como sea… pero creo que ahora no es tiempo de discutir nada más… Sean y Hereneth están a fuera y creo que se formará la tercera guerra mágica si no salimos ahora.-dijo Hermione mientras señalaba la puerta y Snape componía una mueca de disgusto.

-Y si los dejamos ahí… no les pasará nada…-dijo un poco sugerente mientras se encogía de hombros y se acercaba a Hermione. La morena soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que sea conveniente… después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.-dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el pecho de Snape mientras este le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Para ti nunca hay tiempo suficiente, porque tú eres para mí mi tiempo, mi espacio, mi pasado, presente y futuro… porque eres esencia de mi vida… te amaré aunque el tiempo se interponga entre nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el rostro de Snape delicadamente, el hombre asintió.- ¿Y aunque el tiempo nos cruzara en diferentes situaciones, serás capaz de amarme?-le pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba levemente al rostro del hombre.

-Aunque me cruzara en diferentes situaciones, mi amor por ti es tan fuerte que sería capaz de romper contra el tiempo por solo estar a tu lado.-Snape sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Hermione y se fundían en un hermoso beso, lleno de todo lo que sentían cada uno de ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya está…-dijo Dumbledore mientras le colocaba el giratiempos al pequeño Sean que aún seguía durmiendo.-Solo falta que toque el mismo y saldrá hacia el futuro sano y salvo.-dijo el anciano director mientras sonreía. Snape y Hermione miraban al pequeño con un deje de nostalgia. De momento el pequeño se movió y con uno de sus dedos toco el anillo principal del giratiempos y con una luz potente el pequeño Sean desapareció de Hogwarts. Dumbledore sonrió mientras se volteaba a ver a Hermione y Snape que miraban el punto en donde segundo antes estaba el pequeño Sean. Hermione tenía los ojos aguados mientras Snape la abrazaba fuerte mente.

-Se que no es fácil… nunca es fácil cosas como estas.-dijo el hombre con su habitual dulce tono de voz.-Pero, ya saben… el tiempo es cosa misteriosa. Y más aún si es como este tipo de experiencia.-El hombre comenzó a caminar para salir de la estancia cuando la voz de Hermione le llegó a sus oídos.

-Profesor…-Dumbledore se voltio y vio como Snape asentía mientras Hermione devolvía su vista a Dumbledore y continuaba hablándole.-Queremos, que haga lo mismo que hizo con Sean. No es justo… que… bueno, nosotros tengamos recuerdos de este momento y el no los tenga. Me sentiré… que le he ocultado algo a nuestro hijo. Y pues… creo que lo mejor sería olvidar este incidente. No es que quiera olvidarlo a él… es que… bueno…-Hermione miro a Snape mientras este asentía dándole fuerzas.-Es que sabe que puede tener repercusiones en el futuro, pero creo que sería injusto de nuestra parte tener recuerdos si nuestro hijo no los tiene.

Ante tal confesión, Dumbledore sonrió. Tanto Hermione como Severus eran unos grandes magos, el no se negaría ante tal deseo. Además Hermione era una excelente estudiante, excelente bruja y además por lo que podía ver en aquel pequeño una excelente madre. El deseo de una madre es a lo último que una persona se puede negar. Dumbledore asintió mientras se acercaba a ellos con la varita en alto. Tanto Hermione como Snape se agarraron de manos mientras Dumbledore levantaba la varita para borrar aquellos recuerdos donde aparecía el pequeño Sean. Hermione cerró los ojos mientras recordaba por última vez el rostro de su pequeño hijo, una luz cegadora invadió su mente y eso fue lo último que recordó en ese día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Post-guerra Melineana **_

-Merlín…-dijo un muchacho muy alegre mientras miraba como el mago estaba sentado contemplando un extraño reloj de arenas azules.

-Hola Sean… ¿todo bien?-dijo el mago mientras levantaba su vista a ver la pareja que acababa de entrar en su despacho. –Hola Hereneth…

-Hola Merlín…-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa.

-Nosotros… queríamos saber…

-Ya sé lo que quieren saber.-dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.-Sean está totalmente bien.- la pareja de magos sonrieron ampliamente. –Y creo que sus padres estarán orgullosos al saber que por lo menos obtendrá un título de alquimista… Y con respecto a su castigo… no creo que se lo hayan dado.-Sean y Hereneth sonrieron mientras acomodaban en sus faldas a sus dos pequeñas hijas Cleopatra y Osiris. El hombre les miró con una sonrisa para después continuar:

-Después de todo, el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo. La magia es variante, mutante y especial. Pero más aun cuando esta es la que es a moldeada entre las almas que se veneran y se aman con devoción. Y es que uno lo sabe desde antes de nacer, unos identifica quien es su alma gemela. Ni el tiempo ni la razón son causantes del olvido. El tiempo cosa misteriosa pero gratificante en el cual a través de ella se puede ver todo lo que se ha vivido, se vive y vivirá. Es constante en nuestra vida como sendero entre la luz y la oscuridad. Pero el amor es nuestra verdadera aliada y más con las almas que saben de su magia y descubren sus secretos. Porque el tiempo ni el espacio puede aplazarle porque entre las almas erradicadas en el tiempo no existe barrera ni tiempo porque lo que importa es que sus ventanas se abren ante el encuentro y el corazón es el mensajero y en la fusión de cada alma en un beso el destierro se deshace para dar paso a una estabilidad y así no importando nada simplemente lo que se siente sin prejuicios y sin nada el amor florece.

Esto mis querido colegas, es la prueba de que el tiempo y el espacio favorecieron a dos almas que una vez fueron erradicadas en el tiempo y que renacieron ante toda adversidad fortaleciéndose en lo más puro que es el amor… y que la fuerza de esta es más potente que toda la magia junta, la cual sola lucha por imponerse ante el tiempo y el espacio y como el amor es algo puro e indestructible traspasa las barreras del tiempo para lograr su cometido. Pero deben saber que el tiempo y el espacio… son cosas, misteriosas… La magia es fluctuante y variable. Mutante… si ella no realizara estos cambios sería siempre la misma, y no hubieran misterios, ni cosas nuevas. El tiempo cosa misteriosa, y más aún si se juega con ella. Es parte del universo ser lo que somos y parte de nosotros dejarle saber a él de lo que somos capaces. Pero siempre hay un precio alto el cual pagamos por ser parte de este ciclo y más si se lucha por amor… porque ya el tiempo fue cumplido y estas dos almas que alguna vez fueron erradicadas en el tiempo no tendrán una nueva oportunidad en este mundo porque su tiempo ya fue encontrado y su misión fue terminada y lo que resta del camino juntos el amor será su sendero.

Y sin importar su destierro cuando el tiempo sea venido dejaran vagar nuevamente su alma por los designios de este mundo y cual viajero emprenderán una nueva aventura y serán nuevamente almas erradicadas en el tiempo que aprenderán como se renace de entre la oscuridad a la luz y con ello entenderán el misterio del tiempo y el espacio. Sabemos que el destino es incierto, todo puede variar. Uno como ser humano tiene en sus manos el cambiar parte de lo que puede estar escrito… pero esto solo se logra afrontando con valor lo impuesto por el destino. Porque… se había escrito que el destino de estas almas era el no estar juntas, y que alguien había dicho que el destino de ambas serían totalmente opuestas. Una ganaría la vida y la gloria, mientras la otra ganaría la muerte y la desolación. Pero el destino, el tiempo y el espacio son amigas traviesas que juegan a la vez abriendo una gama de posibilidades en este mundo y por ello he aquí que siendo almas que una vez fueron erradicadas entre tiempo, destino y espacio supieron renacer sin agobiarse y centrarse en lo que estaba escrito luchando en cada tiempo, espacio y mundo por lo que siempre estuvieron destinado. No importa que el tiempo sea diferente, no importa que la situación cambie. No importa que sus cuerpos ya no sean los mismos lo que importa es que su esencia, su yo verdadero estará ahí y por más que el tiempo y el espacio juegan con ellos como les viene en gana se olvidaron de un gran detalle… que el amor es existente. Que el amor todo lo puede, todo lo sufre, todo lo gana, todo lo escudriña, todo lo que es oscuro y ruin lo cambia. El amor, fuente insaciable de infinito conocimiento y nutriente esencial en la vida humana. Es la magia más antigua y difícil de igualar. El amor magia inigualable, invariable e indestructible que es capaz de modificar todo aquello que carece de esta hermosa magia. Por eso Snape y Hermione siempre serán uno, porque su amor lo han luchado con tesón demostrando y burlándose del destino, el mundo, el tiempo y el espacio… porque estos jugaron al azar con sus vidas pero nunca tomaron en cuenta que el amor lo puede todo y ellos por amor, lo ganaron todo.

*Espero que les haya gustado el fic… encuentro que es más un Erradicados en el Tiempo (cross over) que un Renacer… pero bueno aquí les dejo este último capítulo les agradezco el tiempo que han tomado para leerme y porfavor… dejen sus review, que para mi son de gran valor y estima. Esto es lo que me inspira para seguir escribiendo cada día. Por que escribo para ustedes mis queridos lectores… porque ustedes son parte escencial de mis escritos. Les agradezco por estar ahí y leerme Y AHORA A SUS REVIEWS HASTA LA PROXIMA! :D


End file.
